In many working environments, a user is required to access a plurality of web pages to perform a particular job duty. In some cases, it can take substantial time to transmit web pages from the web server to the web browser. This problem is particularly acute when the web server has other demands on its processing power, when the web page is laden with data or graphics, or when the communication link between the web server and the web browser has low communication bandwidth. An operator of the web browser perceives substantial transmission time as excessive latency in loading the web pages and slow display of embedding graphics, each of which can slow the user's job duty performance.
What is needed is an improved method to determine a likelihood that a particular user is interested in a related web page based on previously viewed web pages and pre-load that web page or similar web pages before the user has requested other web page.